The last end
by Youko Minamino
Summary: Caminar bajo la lluvia, y suplicar lentamente por el final. El dolor, la pérdida, el vacío... ya no hay más vida, no quedan sonrisas. Solo la espera infinita, un simple adiós.


**The Last End by Lezliel Y.M.  
Noviembre 2004**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A:** Este texto es en realidad el último capítulo de un fanfiction que jamás verá la luz. El tiempo ha sido un factor decisivo, y el hecho de que Rowling vaya a publicar este verano, hace que cada vez todo tenga menos sentido. Me hubiese gustado acabar toda la historia, pero ahora ya me es imposible. Tan solo un pedacito de sentimientos, tal y como yo los entiendo… un poema a la tristeza. Gracias por leerlo.

* * *

El sol de la tarde teñía de ocre el inmenso cielo del valle de Godric. Los caminos franqueados por altos chopos que morían lentamente se habían cubierto por una gran alfombra de sus hojas, pintando el paisaje de una melancolía rojiza. Algunas ruinas grisáceas marcaban dónde había estado situada una antigua y lujosa mansión, perdida ahora en el anaranjado bosque.

A algunos metros de allí, el fresco aire de otoño hacía ondear la negra y raída capa de un joven hombre, que miraba lánguidamente dos lápidas de mármol situadas bajo un gran abedul, mientras las lágrimas corrían inevitables por sus mejillas.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenían un ramo de diversas flores.

Caminó hasta la tumba a su izquierda, sin apartar los ojos de la inscripción en relieve de dos nombres demasiado familiares. En la piedra fría estaban gravados los nombres, casi acusadoramente, de "James & Lilian Potter". Remus se arrodilló y apartando algunas hojas secas, colocó unas lilas frescas en un jarrón dorado que sustituyeron algunas flores antiguas y muertas.

Despidiéndose de nuevo sin palabras, se levantó y respiró profundamente. El olor a tierra húmeda y a menta mezclado con el aire frío y húmedo parecía querer alertarlo de una tormenta cercana. Se giró para encarar la otra lápida, y se acercó pausadamente hasta verla de frente.

Su mirada dorada se posó en las letras recientes que brillaban en la negra piedra, "Sirius Black", y no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la calma suficiente para conseguir su propósito.

"He venido a despedirme de ti Sirius."

La voz aun le temblaba y apenas un susurro salió de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con la cruda verdad que las letras mostraban. Él sabía muy bien que el cadáver de su amigo no estaba ahí, pero le resultaba más fácil hablarle a un sitio simbólico que a la misma nada.

Se secó las lágrimas aunque no dejó de llorar y tragó saliva. "Sé que te prometí que no lloraría… pero tú me prometiste que nunca iba a estar solo…" una triste sonrisa mojada de agua salada se esbozó en los labios de Remus "…así que supongo que estamos a la par."

Poco a poco la sonrisa fue borrándose de su cara hasta quedar convertida en un gesto de amargura.

"Siempre he sido el último de los cuatro."

"Desde siempre vosotros dos habíais sido brillantes. A veces, mientras te observaba de lejos, escondido entre libros, era capaz de darme cuenta de cómo resplandecías, de la luz que irradiabas. Una luz que iba más allá de tu consciencia, de tu atractivo, de tu carácter. Era una luz que se podía apreciar en cada una de tus miradas apasionadas, en cada una de tus sonrisas sinceras, en cada cosa en que ponías el alma. No había mucha gente que se diese cuenta, pero para mí era tan fácil de ver…" "Erais los primeros en todo, ganabais fuera cual fuese la apuesta, y yo me alegraba por ello. Pero esta vez, en la carrera contra la vida yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el primero."

"Hubiese dado mi vida por la vuestra."

"Pero supongo que no me tocaba a mi decidir eso."

La voz volvió a quebrársele y se tomó algunos minutos antes de continuar.

"Hubiese dado mi vida por ti Sirius. Por no ser el último. Por no sentir esta soledad que me está quemando por dentro, este vacío hiriente en el que vivo sumergido desde que no estás a mi lado."

"Años atrás la distancia dolía… pero conservaba la esperanza de volver a verte. Aun sintiéndome ruin por seguir amándote, porque ya no me importaba que fueses el traidor."

"Pero ya no tengo esa esperanza. Me siento derrotado… cansado, muy cansado... la vida se parece cada vez más a una tortura, y paso los días esperando únicamente a la muerte, que consiga sacarme de esta vida sin sentido, que me lleve a vuestro lado, contigo…"

"No es solo el dolor físico. Parece imposible, pero he conseguido acostumbrarme a las noches de luna llena. No es eso, Sirius. Se trata del perderse en los recuerdos, del vivir en el pasado, del recordarte constantemente, del pensar solo en ti. Y despertar y sentir tan solo el vacío, de sentir que no hay absolutamente nada en mi vida que me de fuerzas para soportar este sentimiento de pérdida que me acompaña a cada instante. De la locura que supone mirar constantemente cada puerta, esperando a que tú la abras y entres, y me sonrías. De despertarme cada mañana buscándote y ahogarme llorando entre las sábanas vacías. De ver absolutamente cada cosa pensando en lo que tú pensarías. Simplemente de no ser capaz de vivir sin ti."

Cuando acabó las últimas frases Remus lloraba y su voz era rápida y entrecortada, obligando a algunas palabras a salir de entre sus dientes apretados. Poco a poco había elevado el tono de su voz, hasta estar casi gritando.

"¿Cuántas veces crees que he pensado en acabar con todo de una vez¿En suicidarme y acabar con las pesadillas en que tu mueres, con la sensación de asfixia con que me despierto a cada hora, con el dolor de cabeza que dura todo el día y que no me deja comer, actuar o pensar? Cientos de veces."

Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba, sin fuerzas.

Miro hacia arriba, tratando de despejar su mente del dolor para seguir hablando. "No quería que esto se convirtiera en un reproche. No lo es. No quiero que te sientas responsable. No tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan débil."

"Pero te tengo tan metido dentro de mi alma que necesito decirte adiós para hacerme a la idea de que no volverás. Que ya no estás a mi lado." El joven se secó las lágrimas, continuó más sereno.  
"Adiós Sirius. Voy a seguir luchando por vosotros. Yo cuidaré de Harry, y así pagaré por mi culpa. Porque soy el último y ahora me toca encargarme a mí."

"No voy a olvidarte."

"Cuando esta guerra acabe me reuniré contigo."

El joven se inclinó sobre la tierra húmeda y colocó una rosa negra encima. Se levantó lentamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, al tiempo que comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de la última tormenta de otoño.

"Hasta pronto, Sirius Black."

Remus miró por última vez la lápida oscura. Se colocó la capucha negra de la capa y caminó despacio por el embarrado camino mientras el cielo se teñía de púrpura y gris.

Owari


End file.
